Agatha
Agatha is one of the many enemies in ''Dark Deception''. She makes her first appearance in Chapter 2, and is the main enemy in the level "Elementary Evil". 'Description' Agatha has little resemblance to a human child, as she has demented features such as hollow black eyes and a large smile filled with rotten teeth coupled with black marks on her cheeks, reaching up to her ears. She also has long shoulder-length black hair. Agatha’s key feature are her long arms with five sharp claws. The arms themselves look as they are burned or rotten. She wears a dark tattered grey dress, with a white undershirt. She is totally barefoot and her right leg appears to either be a cast or bandage. Once she goes into a frenzy, her eyes will glow red, her skin will turn ghoulish gray, and her white undershirt will turn red. 'Behavior' Agatha first appears in the "Elementary Evil" level, as the primary enemy of the school map. Unlike the rest of the enemies, she is on her own, and she will play a "Cat and Mouse" game, meaning she will search for the player and chase them once she sees them. She can also detect the player whenever they open a door. According to Vince, Agatha's AI is made in a way in which she will relentlessly search and torment the player. When stunned, she will lean back and face upwards, and will shift her arms and head around. If one were to come close to her, they could hear her groaning in a disoriented manner. Unlike other enemies except for the Dread Duckies and the Clown Gremlins in the Fun House, Agatha is never usually aware of the player's precise location, and will only pursue them if they are within her line of sight, which makes her a decent threat when spotted, especially in Act II. However, this also means she loses track of the player the second she loses sight of them, making evading her relatively easy. The player can lose her simply by running around a corner, providing that Agatha is at a fair distance behind them. Before the level starts, Agatha will teleport on a stage in front of a wall drawing of her. She welcomes the player to the school, and refers to them as the "new classmate." She will teleport away later on, as the school bell rings. Act I Agatha will start searching for the player once they start looking for Soul Shards. She will wander around the school, listening and searching for the player. She will move towards any sound that the player makes and will chase the player upon seeing them. The player can use their speed ability if Agatha spots them. In addition to that, Agatha runs around corners in the middle of the path, meaning the player can increase the distance between them by cutting corners literally. The player can also use doors around the School to stall her during a chase. In Easy Mode, Agatha's easy mode speed is noticeably much slower than the player and quite easier to outrun. They just have to avoid her sight for few moments by using corners and she will lose the player. Act II Agatha will start using a teleportation ability to catch the player. Once again, the player must find all the Soul Shards, and avoid her as much as possible. However, she will be more active when searching. Moreover, she can also teleport in front of the player to cut them off, making the usage of speed boost the second they encounter her risky as the player can collide into her while sprinting if they didn't manage to turn 180 degrees in time. Nevertheless, the player can still listen to her teleportation and avoid her effectively. In Easy Mode, Agatha uses her teleportation ability much frequently. This can be at times useful since the player can send her in any room that the player like by looking at any direction the player wants her to be in. (only if she's chasing the player.) Final Act In the final act, both Agatha and Malak will go after the player, but she will only join Malak if the player activates the fake portals, which are relatively easy to avoid. At the end, she will chase the player for the final time. 'Personality' Agatha speaks as though she's a plain little girl. Sometimes when she speaks, she speaks with a sweet voice, then a raspy voice. At first, she deems herself friendly, such as welcoming the player and even saying nice things, by referring to the player as her "best friend", but soon reveals her psychotic, malevolent, bloodthirsty, and outright sadistic nature towards the player. Despite this, she gets easily angered as she says she worked hard on trying to be nice, but instead ends with the protagonist stealing her "friends" (In which, she refers to the Soul Shards). Also, she has essentially shown to turn her victims into toys for her to play with as well as turning the school into what Bierce calls a "dollhouse". While searching, she taunts the player by saying unnerving sentences, like she can hear/smell them, and calling them scared. 'Trivia' * Agatha is voiced by professional actor, Kat Cressida, who is well known for voicing the cartoon character Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory. * In her concept arts, she was going to have much shorter arms than what she had now. * She and the Murder Monkeys were the only enemies to be in the 2014 build of the game. ** In the 2014 build of Dark Deception, there were multiples of her, and her A.I. was completely broken, as she would always catch up to the player by teleporting immediately. * One of her quotes most likely hints that she knows the Murder Monkeys, likely personally. ** This possibility has support, as a drawing, and a poster of a Murder Monkey can be seen around the school. * Agatha is a tribute to every scary little girl that is featured in a movie and video game, such as "The Ring" "F.E.A.R.", etc. * It is possible that she and Malak are father and daughter, though this could just be Agatha referring to him as her father when he might not be. * While looking around the school map, a projection on a school board is of a graveyard. Bierce mentions that the unmarked grave must be hers, meaning Agatha died at one point. Though, theories suggest it's Doug Houser's daughter Tammy. ** Around the school are drawings of her, posters, writing such as "Agatha was here", and one saying to vote Agatha for school president. *** In addition, the school is called "Agatha Elementary". * Currently, Agatha, the Murder Monkeys and Malak are the only enemies to have a dark background when killing the player. Vince Livings explained in "Meet the Dark Deception Team" that the reason for that was to prevent bugs from happening. * Agatha has the most taunts out of all enemies in the game whilst chasing the Protagonist, having around 42 taunts. * A wall drawing of Agatha and Bierce can be found, which shows her hatred towards Bierce. * Agatha could represent Didaskaleinophobia, the fear of going to school; Pedophobia, the fear of kids; and Anthropariophobia, the fear of short people. * Her being able to hear the player open a door is similar to to the game antagonist Baldi from the game Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. * Agatha possibly died in a car crash due to the car falling in the river with her mother. * She is the first physical enemy who speaks, as Malak doesn't physically appear until later. * When the player completes Elementary Evil, Doug remarks that Agatha was almost the same age as “her”. *Agatha may also be a reference to Eveline from RE7, but instead of a family she wants friends. *Agatha "also appears" in "Crazy Carnevil" as cutouts in the big tent and as a plushie in the stands. *Despite the fact that Agatha cannot open doors around School as what the player does and must rely on teleportation to bypass through doors, she often has a tendency to get stuck on doors when they're opened by the player. **Similar to this, Agatha has a chance of glitching through the floor in Zone 1, keeping her trapped in one spot, making collecting Soul Shards a piece of cake. This bug fixes it self upon starting Zone 2, and cannot be used in said Zone, as Agatha teleports(Note: this was found by replaying Elementary Evil). *It is implied that Agatha may have some kind of a supernatural telekinetic ability, as shown that if the player tries to escape through the closer entrance, the doors will immediately shut in front of them without any sort of physical interactions with it, alongside with Agatha saying there are no shortcuts, and when the player tries to escape, she will close off the exit without clearly making a physical interacting with it and slowly approach the player to kill them, but the doors open before she can do so. *As of version 1.6.0, Agatha's speed got increased. At the moment, she's the fastest enemy in the game. *The black marks on her cheeks may be a reference to Scp-1913-1, which surprisingly goes by the name "Agatha" Category:Enemies Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Chapter 2